Softball à Storybrooke
by Cacahouete24
Summary: Match de Softball à Storybrooke qui porte de (grandes) nuances Swan Queen. Idée grâce au tumblr de swanqueen-morrilla.


**Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec une nouveau Swan Queen en attendant ceux en préparation.**

**j ai eu cette idée grâce à une image de swanqueen-morrilla. J ai eu de l inspiration et j ai écrit devant pékin express *minute où je raconte la vie***

**j acréerait tout ça sur l iPad. Il y a donc beaucoup de fautes surtout comme je n ai pas encore pris le temps de vérifier. Et j en suis désolée d ailleurs.**

**au fait je viens de me rendre compte que c est ma 1ere fic sur ouat qui n est pas rated M! Vive moi! XDD *petage de plomb***

**disclamer : je ne possède rien de once upon a Time, bla bla bla.**

* * *

C'était un dimanche ensoleillé qui planait sur Storybrooke. Bye bye les nuages gris habituels du Maine, et bonjour le ciel bleu et chaleureux !

La ville, qui pourrait s'apparenter à un village de carte postale, était vide de monde. Non pas que les rues de Storybrooke soient habituellement bondées, mais en ce jour elles étaient anormalement vides.

Et pour cause, aujourd'hui se déroulait la grande finale de softball !

Enfin grande finale, c'était le seul match qui eut lieu, mais pour une si petite ville c'était normal. Il fallait déjà chercher des personnes qui auraient les capacités physique pour jouer, et qui voudrait bien apprendre à y jouer. Parce que, pour des personnages de contes de fée il paraît normal de ne pas connaître les règles. Et heureusement qu'Emma était là, elle leur a appris les règles, avec quelques crises de colère bien évidemment.

C'est Henry qui donna le premier l'idée d'organiser un tournoi de softball. Le conseil a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée, et a permis à Regina de l'organiser. La brune n'était plus maire, place reprise par Snow, mais elle avait toujours sa place au conseil et sa voix comptait fortement dans les décisions. Avec Emma, elles étaient devenus amies. Puis amantes, et enfin elles étaient en couple, impossible de cacher les sentiments qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, mais n'avaient rien révéler publiquement. Même si beaucoup de monde avait remarqué quelques regards mal placés et des attouchements un peu trop long, elles niaient toujours toute relation.

Cela nous ramène à ce fameux match, deux équipes s'affrontaient. La première menée par David, Ruby et Archie. La deuxième menée par Regina, Hook et Kathryn. La foule était en délire, toute la ville était venue acclamée ces joueurs de légende. Enfin ces joueurs plutôt... Ils se faisaient applaudir comme des dieux ! Et les joueurs les remerciaient d'un signe de main tout en foulant le pas dans le terrain fait sur mesure pour l'occasion.

Malgré son assurance naturelle, Regina, à l'intérieur, était morte de trouille. Elle n'était pas totalement nulle en sport, mais elle aurait voulu plus s'entraîner. Elle faisait les cents pas près des bancs pour essayer de se calmer, mais rien n'a y faire, même les encouragements de sa mère et de son fils n'arrivent pas à lui faire diminuer son rythme cardiaque. Même les blagues de Hook n'arrivait pas à la mettre en colère !

"Calme toi, tu vas réussir à me stresser !" Lui dit la blonde en passant derrière elle.

"Comment tu veux que je calme ?!" Répondit sèchement l'ancienne mairesse, en se séchant ses mains moites.

"Respire profondément." Ce que la brune fit, tandis que la blonde lui massa les épaules.

"Au fait tu ne devrais pas aller encourager l'équipe gagnante?" Emma avait déjà remarquer que lorsque Regina était stressée, ou en colère, ou que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le sens de celui qu'elle voulait, SassGina était dans la place !

"Je suis venue encouragée la meilleure des joueuses." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

La brune se retourna et posa son regard sur les yeux merveilleux de sa petite-amie. Elle pût remarquer qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient verts. Ils sont toujours vert lorsque le soleil est éclatant, se dit elle.

"Tu dis seulement ça parce que sinon ce soir je ne te ferais pas ce truc qui te rend folle." Rétorqua Regina, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

"Eum.. Tu parles de quel truc, parce qu'il y a énooormément de choses chez toi qui rende folle. Comme ta manie de toujours vouloir laver la vaisselle à la main alors que tu as UN LAVE-VAISSELLE! Tu m'expliques à quoi il te sert sérieusement ! Ça me rend dingue." Cette remarque lui valut une tape sur l'épaule et un petit sourire malicieux de la part de la brune.

"Mais non idiote ! ... Je parlais du truc avec la langue." Susurra Regina en investissant l'espace personnel du shérif.

"Mmmh... C'est déjà plus intéressant. Si je continue à vanter ton ego, tu pourrais me le faire ?" La brune hocha la tête. "Tu es vraaiment la meilleure joueuse. Tu es forte, intelligente. T'arriveras facilement à battre les autres imbéciles, je ne le pense pas pour Ruby bien sur."

Elle regarda les lèvres rosées devant elle, Regina avait terriblement envie de les embrasser, de les mordre, de les sucer. Le goût délicieux qu'elles pouvaient avoir, c'était incroyable. Et les choses qu'elle pouvait faire avec sa bouche... Mama mia ! Cette pensée réveilla une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. "Continue." Lui dit Regina de sa voix rauque.

"Tu es musclée, t'as un corps de pure déesse. Et tes lèvres, tes seins, tes jambes. Tout ton corps me rend dingue. Et tes fesses ! Je me demande s'il y a encore la mors -"

"Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, jeunes femmes en chaleur, mais je crois que la foule s'impatiente."

Les deux jeunes femmes (en chaleur, ce n'était pas faux) se tournèrent vers Hook qui les regardait avec des yeux luisants. Elles s'écartèrent, et purent voir la foule en délire qui demandait à ce que le match commence.

Les joueurs se mirent en place. La partie commença. Les points se gagnèrent, et les deux équipes restaient côte à côte. Emma, qui se trouvait dans les gradins, n'avait jamais assisté à un match aussi serrés. Elle acclamait son équipe (celle de Regina forcément), même si ses cris étaient largement étouffé par la 'petite' bagarre entre Cora et Snow à côté d'elle faisait rage. Les deux femmes devait se battre pour celle qui hurlerait le plus a sans dégommer les cordes vocales ! Sérieusement, ça pouvait être marrant à voir, de puissantes femmes en train de se taper à coup de pancarte en papier Canson. Ça pouvait être marrant pour Emma, si elle ne devait pas faire la police à les séparer toutes les 3 minutes. Elle finit par les séparer en les mettant chacune de son côté, les deux femmes boudant comme des gosses.

David s'était révélé être un excellent lanceur, qui réussit à mettre en difficulté les meilleurs batteurs de l'équipe de Regina.

On était a la dernière manche, il ne restait plus que Regina comme batteuse et David au lancer. Pour l'instant, l'équipe des idiots, comme SassGina s'amusait à l'appeler, menait d'un seul point. Mais il restait encore Kathryn et Belle sur deux des quatre bases du terrain. Il leur restait encore une chance d'égaliser, et avec un peu de chance de gagner ce match !

La foule s'était tu pour ce moment fatidique. Le casque sur la tête, la batte en main, Regina écarta les jambes et se posta fermement sur sa base. Sa respiration était frénétique. Tout ce jouait sur ses épaules.

La première balle partit, c'était une balle rapide, Regina ne la vit pas venir et elle tapa dans le vide.

La deuxième balle partit. Cette fois une balle fronde, Regina la toucha mais l'envoya dans les gradins. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un essai. Un essai fatidique. Elle vit déjà le sourire satisfait de David s'étirer sur son visage il pensait déjà avoir gagné, et pour être honnête, Regina pensa la même chose. Elle s'imagina déjà le visage de son petite garçon déçu que sa mère ait fait perdre l'équipe, qu'elle n'a rien fait d'autre que le décevoir une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça, elle devait rester forte. Il y avait encore de l'espoir !

Elle tourna la tête vers les gradins pour y voir les gens qui l'acclamaient. Son regard se posa rapidement vers la blonde qui envahissait toutes ses pensées. Même si elle avait encore du mal à l'admettre, il était clair que Regina était folle amoureuse d'Emma. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Elle était splendide avec ses boucles dorées qui tournoyaient au vent. Elle était splendide de n'importe manière de toute façon. Emma remarqua que la brune la regardait, alors elle lui dit silencieusement "I love you". Regina sourit du plus profond de son cœur. Ces trois petits mots étaient venus juste au bon moment pour lui donner assez de courage et de retourner vers la partie, plus confiante que jamais. C'était comme si des éclairs s'échappaient de son corps, David fut déstabiliser par ce changement d'attitude soudain mais ne se démoralisa pas.

Il arma sa main, et envoya la balle le plus fort qu'il pût sur la brune. Cette dernière se concentra et attendit le moment propice pour taper. Elle frappa la balle au bon moment et l'envoya vers la stratosphère. La balle partit rapidement vers l'horizon et les gradins se soulevèrent à ce dernier coup épique. Regina fit le tour du terrain en faisant par la même gagner trois points à son équipe, et ils purent atteindre la victoire.

Son équipe la souleva comme une héroïne tandis que la foule lui firent une dizaine de hola, et applaudirent du plus fort qu'ils purent, même les supporters de l'équipe perdante.

Emma fendit la foule à la recherche de la brune, cette dernière venait de reposer les pieds sur terre et regarda arriver sa bien-aimée. Elle ne lui donna pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit, Regina lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, pour la toute première fois en public.

Puis ce fut le silence total, silence qui dura le temps de ce baiser passionné, puis les gens recommencèrent rapidement à applaudir et à crier, acclamant le couple qui venait de se former sous leurs yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent une nouvelle plus tendrement pour faire passer tout leur amour. Snow et Cora était en pleurs devant l'image de leur fille ivre de bonheur, Henry, sur les épaules de son grand-père, siffla et applaudit.

Tout le monde était heureux. Regina et Emma se regardèrent du fond des yeux et comprirent enfin ce qu'était le réel bonheur, elles l'avaient trouvé ensemble. Elles se firent une promesse silencieuse de ne jamais se quitter. Elles voulaient vivre et vieillir ensemble comme dans ces vieux contes de fée où tout était beau. Mais peut-être que c'était ça finalement, et qu'elles étaient en train de le vivre. Leur propre conte de fée.

.

Fin


End file.
